My Past Revealed
by SasuNaruShadowHunter
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is stuck in a room with her worst nightmare. Her past. Stuck in a room with friends and acquaintances, and 6 books. She is unable to leave unless all 6 are read for all present to hear. Her secrets and pain revealed how will it change their view on the Shadow Kissed Dhampir?


Hey so this is my first story for Vampire Academy. The character's will be reading the whole series of VA however I will not be including the Bloodlines series. The time set is during Last sacrifice. There are passages from Shadow Kiss and Blood Promise. I know it will take time, but I will be writing this form of story for all 6 books. They will be separate stories for each book.

I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is my second story I'm posting, however it was the first I wrote.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Vampire Academy or any books of the series. They belong to the lovely Richelle Mead.  
**Pairings:** RosexDimitri, LissaxChristian, also most likely AdrianxSydney. I'll see how the story progresses over the books.

**Anything written further in on the page is from the book.**

Feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

_**My Past Revealed  
Chapter- 1**_

A searing pain tore through my head. A low groan slipped through my throat as I tried to open my heavy eyes. Slowly sitting up my vision began to clear. I let my gaze wonder and- oh come on this has to be a dream yea? Okay, okay think, what was I doing?  
I was in the car with Dimitri, Sonya Karp, Sydney and those _blasted_ Dashkov brothers, being led to find Lissa's half sibling. So why am I suddenly in a room full of unconscious acquaintances?

A large room surrounded me with an arch leading to a medium sized kitchen, and 3 closed doors set in the opposite wall. A soft brown carpet laid spread under my bare feet, and multiple 3 seated couches scattered the room, all facing inwards to each other.

"Oh come on. I didn't even drink that much last night!" I focused my attention on Adrian as he rolled onto his back his hands holding his head. Adrian's exclamation seemed to stir everyone awake, as they all started to shift dazed while looking confused.

"Oh come on, like anyone's gonna believe that Ivashkov, you always drink that much." I let a grin form on my face as Adrian shot up to look at me.

"Rose!" Adrian darted to me, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Ah, Adrian!" Laughter was clear in my voice as my boyfriend spun me around. Adrian finally set me down looking into my eyes with relief.

"What are you doing here?!" Eddie made his way toward us a slight anger tinged his voice, though concern covered his face. I raised my hands in surrender and shrugged my shoulders. I turned to Lissa and Christian who stood just behind Eddie. I searched the bond and was relieved to find that Lissa was unharmed, just confused like everyone else.

"Dimka!" A screech suddenly filled the room as Viktoria, Dimitri youngest sister; threw herself at her brother. Dimitri barely had enough time to catch her as her arms wrapped around him.

"Viki get away from him!" Karolina shouted in terror. Oh that's right, the Belikov family think Dimitri is still a Strigoi. This could be interesting.

"It's ok Karolina, just look at him. He isn't Strigoi anymore. It's a long story but … he's back." I try to reassure her but I know that it might take a while for his family to believe it. His family surround Dimtri, realising that he looked the same as always. They all started to bombard him speaking fast in Russian happiness evident with their confusion.

"Princess Vasilisa saved me." Dimitri answered someone's question in English as he gestured to where Lissa stood. I rolled my eyes, he still saw Lissa as his angel saviour.

"_Tsk_. You really know shit don't you _Belikov_. You can't honestly still think that after _everything_ that Ro-argh!" I elbow Adrian in the side before he could say anything else. There was no point getting into this now.

"That's enough." I pulled my guardian mask up as curious stares focused on me. Olena with tears gliding down her smiling face turned to my voice.

"Roza, oh thank god your safe my dear. When I woke up and you were gone-"

"I know I'm sorry Olena. I didn't mean to worry you." I apologize as I welcome her teary hug. A warm feeling fills my chest as I feel her warmth surround me. A warmth I had long missed. "Yeva told me of the promise you made. To save my son, I cannot thank you enough Roza." Surprised I pulled back to look at Yeva.

"You told her? Bu- you and your damn dreams." Yeva looked quiet smug standing at such a small height.

"You fulfilled the path I saw for you. I saw the pain you suffered to save him. And I am proud Roza. You lived up to the warrior I saw." Yeva stared directly into my eyes a small smile on her face.

"The first dream you had of me." I let out a slight laugh. "Glad you're speaking English instead of having Paul as your translator. Sorry, guess you'll have to deal with those annoying American conversations now." The Belikov's with the exception of Dimtri; let out a few laughs as they to remember the time I spent with them in Baia. "Speaking of Paul…the kid's and Sonya aren't here."

"My guess is Sonya is with the children, for they are not needed here." Yeva either had a dream is just guessing.

"Anyone know what the hell is going on?" Wow, really? They're here too?! The rogue hunters I met in Russia, Denis, Lev and Arthur. Heh, this could be trouble or unexpected fun.

"And how the hell are you alive?! We thought you were dead! The last thing we saw was you get dragged off by a Strigoi!" My eyes widened as I realised what Denis was talking about, when Dimitri had taken me prisoner. Dimitri winced.

"Uh now isn't really the best time for that Denis, and about what's going on Lev… well, we are stuck in a room with a lot of couches and a lot of people. Let's all sit down."

"Well we aren't getting out of here. The doors lead too large rooms, filled with make shift beds and multiple bathrooms, the kitchen is stocked full with food that could last for weeks." Janine apparently had been searching the rooms while we all talked. Heh, always the responsible guardian.

I made the first move and sat down on the Black couches. They were leather and really comfy, I relaxed back immediately sighing in pleasure. Opening my eyes again I saw Sydney rush over to sit on my left. Yea this wouldn't be easy at all for her, being in a room full of evil creatures of the night. At least she seems to feel safer with me.

"How you holding up, Sydney?" She glanced up from her strained hands.

"I'm ok. But I want to get out as soon as possible." I nodded knowing she would.

Having everyone finally seated I took in exactly who _was_ in the room.  
Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian, Mia, my oh so _loving_ parents Janine and Abe, Sydney, The Belikovs Yeva, Olena, Karolina, Viktoria, the rogue Strigoi hunters Denis, Lev, Arthur and Christain's aunt Tasha.

Everyone seemed to be sitting in obvious groups. Adrian sat on my right with my group of academy friends and Tasha beside him. Dimitri sat with his family beside Sydney. Opposite me sat my parents and the Strigoi hunters.

Well isn't this quiet a crowd. Denis stood up and opened a box behind one of the couches. He seemed to be reading something before he picked it up carrying it and proceeded to drop it on my lap.

"Hey!" I stared at Denis expectantly.

"I think you need to see this." Denis sat back down again.

I scrutinized him before looking in the box. Books. Really? You think I _need_ to see a stack of books? I hate reading. How is that gonna help getting us out of here? Growling in agitation I opened one of the books flipped to a random page in the middle, and read a part of it to myself. Sydney was leaning in over my shoulder to read it with me.

I never thought I'd care enough to say this to a dhampir, but be careful. I don't know what you plans are now, but  
I have a feeling trouble follows you around. Call me if there's anything I can help with, but if you go back to the  
big cities to hunt Strigoi, don't leave any more bodies unattended!

All the best,  
Sydney

P.S. "The Red Hurricane" is what I named the car.  
P.P.S. Just because I like you, it doesn't mean I still don't think you're an evil creature of the night. You are.

"That's my letter." Sydney muttered. I bit my lip flipping back a page, reading a different section to see whose point of view it's written in.

"What about Sydney?"  
"She left a little while ago. She said she was going back to Saint Petersburg."  
"What?" I exclaimed. "Left for good? Just like that?" Sydney had a blunt nature, but this was abrupt even for her.  
"The Alchemists… well, they're always on the move." Olena handed me a piece of paper. "She left this for you."  
I took the note and immediately opened it.

"No way!" My eyes were wide open by now. I shoved the book back into the box and grabbed another one opening it near the start.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Lissa questioned my actions. I could feel the worry through the bond but I shoved it aside. I shook my hand in the air making her stay silent.

"I imagined it," I whispered out loud into the darkness of my room. I had to have imagined it. Mason already  
haunted my dreams. I didn't need to see him when I was awake too. "It wasn't him."  
It couldn't have been him, because the only way it could have been was… Well, that was something I didn't want  
to think about. Because while I believed in vampires and magic and psychic powers, I certainly did _not_ believe in  
ghosts.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" Sydney jerked back in surprise from my outburst.

"Rosemarie!" I turned my wild eyes to Janine. I felt my eyes sting slightly remembering Mason and Spokane. But moreover, I was furious. Who would write these books about _my_ life! How could they _possibly_ know what I was thinking or what happened!

"Rose what's going on? What's wrong?!" Eddie made a move to stand before I motioned him to back down.

Adrian snatched the book out of my hand and read from the same page I had. Understanding passed over his face as he returned the book to the box. Searching the box Adrian found a note. Giving it a quick glance, he read it aloud.

_For all those present, there are 6 books in which you are required to read before any of you will be able to leave these walls; you will remain until all 6 are read. In this order the books must be read aloud for each person to hear, Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice. These books contain the past and future for a certain individual you are all acquainted with. To fully understand you must be made aware of the Sacrifices that have been given to protect all of you. Food for all races have been supplied and there is bedding and necessities to go around._

_Enjoy the past._  
_Oh and Rose, no complaining._

"Of course I'm going to complain!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I rummaged in the box and found the first book we were 'required' to read. Still hidden behind cardboard walls; I glared at the accursed book in my hand.

"I know you hate reading Rose but come on. You look like you want to destroy it even more than Dashkov and Isaiah." I raised my eyes to stare at Christian. Well _yea_ I do! It holds all of my secrets and worst nightmares, including those _bastards_.

"_Oi_ sparky, mind doing me a favour and burn these?" I waved the book in the air with a wicked grin.

"They're about you aren't they, Rose?" Abe looked at me confidently, and slightly concerned. He knew that would mean my time with Dimitri would be in those pages as well.

I let a sigh fall from me. "Yeah."

"Oh this I have to hear!" Denis announced excitedly, a wide smile upon his face.

"I second that!" I glared at Christian.

"Well we can't get out of here unless we do so I don't think we have a choice." Mia after being quiet this whole time stated the words I _really_ didn't want here.

"Ok fine! Let's get this _over_ with! I'll read first." I grumbled in agitation. Dumping the box behind my couch I opened the book in my hand, Vampire Academy.


End file.
